True Friendship
by MistressDreamz
Summary: {Songfic} has death in it.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**_True Friendship_**

{Death}

Relena was sitting in here office thinking about Heero. It had five years sense she had seen him. She was now twenty-two and was tired of waiting for him to come back. She was getting mad thinking about how she had turned every guy that asked her out away waiting for him.

"My life is over." Hilde whaled as she burst through the door in tears.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked worried.

"Duo took off. Said he wasn't ready to have a girlfriend." Hilde said through her tears.

"I have been waiting for Heero for five years and now Duo has left you. To hell with Duo and Heero both!" Relena yelled and shoved everything off her desk. Hilde looked at her then at her desk. She looked back at Relena who smiled tensely and said: "Lets go find a club and go guy hunting."

"Ok." Hilde said to Relena trying to wipe her tears away. She and Relena went and changed clothes. Relena came out of the bathroom wearing tight black pants and a sleeveless dark blue belly shirt. She sat on her bed and put on brown leather sandals.

"The closet on the left." Relena said before Hilde could ask anything. Hilde opened the doors and her eyes widened. It was full of clothes that you wouldn't think Relena would wear. Hilde found an outfit and went into the bathroom.

She came out wearing tight black leather pants and a black sports bra with a black fishnet long sleeved belly shirt. She searched the bottom of the closet till she found black platform boots and put the on.

"I know the perfect club to start at." Relena said and they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going and dressed like that?" Zechs asked.

"Out." Relena said still angry. Zechs was about to say something when Noin put her hand over his mouth. He pulled her hand away and was about to yell at Relena but couldn't because she and Hilde where already out the door.

Hilde handed Relena the keys to her black Jeep Wrangler. Relena got in the drivers seat and Hilde got into the passenger seat and they took off. They reached the club at 5:00pm.

"It looks small on the outside but the inside is huge." Relena explained to Hilde who looked skeptical. 

***

They were finishing up their drinks when Relena looked at the clock it was 1:00am. 

"We had better get going. It's going to be a long walk." Relena slurred and she and Hilde paid their tab and walked out of the club and started back to the palace. They were both in deep thought.

Relena stopped to fix her sandal when she finished she got up and saw the headlights heading straight for Hilde and she did the first thing that came to her clouded mind. She jumped in between the car and Hilde praying that Hilde would live.  
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

  
The Car hit them Relena screamed and both girls went flying. The driver of the car started to get out to see if they were ok but when he heard the sirens he got back in his car and took off.

Two cop cars showed up at the seine.

"We have a hit and run here requesting an ambulance immediately." One officer reported while the other went after the suspect.

With in minutes an ambulance arrived. Two paramedics got out of the back each caring a red bag. One went over to Hilde and put a neck brace on her. The other paramedic went over to Relena and checked for a pulse. 

"This one was killed on impact." The paramedic stated sadly.

"This one wont last long unless we get her to the hospital." The other paramedic said. The put both girls on gurneys and loaded them into the ambulance. The driver turned on the lights and siren and drove to the hospital with the policeman following.  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living your life, after death

They arrived at the hospital Hilde was rushed into surgery and they searched Relena's pockets and found her Drivers license.  
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  


A nurse called the palace and gave them the bad new.

***

Somewhere in a new station a reporter got ready to give the world the bad news. She sat at the desk and quickly wiped her tears away. She was given the signal to start.

"Today is a sad day for the world. Today they lay a girl in the ground to rest. She bravely gave her life to save her friend." The reporter said sadly.

***
    
    The funeral was a privet service. Twelve people and a preacher attended. The preacher said the service and they watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Each person had tears running down there face as they watched.

  
It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the six, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death

"Please lord watch over this angle.' The preacher said quietly.

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  


"May the girl who helped bring peace to this world and came to a violent end rest in peace." The reporter said and showed a satellite picture of the gravestone.

Relena Peacecraft

May she Always 

Rest in Peace.

***

A year later on the anniversary of the wreck two people stood at the grave.

"She saved my life. She jumped in between me and the car." Hilde said threw tears.

"I know I wish I would have been with you I could have probably stopped it." Duo said as tears flowed from his eyes. He gathered Hilde into his arms and they cried together on each other's shoulder.

"Ether one of us wouldn't have been able to stop it. I didn't even see the car coming." Hilde said.

"Relena would not want us to kill our selves over this. She probably did this so we could be together." Duo said quietly.

"She gave me another chance to live. I should be happy with that yet I miss her." Hilde said sadly.

"We all do." Duo said and pointed to the group coming over the hill. Everyone just stood the quietly each praying.

"She did whatever she could to make people happy. She gave her life so that I could be with you." Hilde said sadly then added: "You know what she said when I told her you left me?"

"No what?" Duo asked.

"She said Damn Duo to Hell." Hilde said leaving out the part about Heero. She smiled through her tears as she remembered the conversation.

"Hilde will you ever forgive me for that?" Duo asked quietly.

"I forgave you a year ago Duo." Hilde said looking into his eyes.

"I love you." Duo said and lowered his head kissed her passionately.

  
One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face  
  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take

Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
Is a day that I get closer  
To seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
We miss you Big... and we won't stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
Cause we can't stop... that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
We miss you Big

~THE END


End file.
